


Three Years Latter I

by kwidow



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwidow/pseuds/kwidow
Summary: Historia Post Civil War:¿Cómo fue la vida de Steve Rogers y Natasha Romanoff después de que se terminara la Civil War?Capítulo 10: Contenido para mayores de 18 años. Si eres menor de edad, lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.Historia finalizada.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney no me pertenecen. Sólo uso los personajes para entretener.
> 
> Nota de la Autora: Hechos ocurridos después de Civil War (del MCU).

Tres años han pasado después de la guerra civil. Tres años donde por primera vez, Steve Rogers vivía como un prófugo de la justicia. Todo por culpa de esos malditos acuerdos de Sokovia que no quiso firmar. Más de no querer firmar, simplemente no podía.

Tener una vida oculta tras las sombras era muy difícil, más en este siglo donde la tecnología te podía descubrir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No era para nada sencillo. Con el pasar del tiempo, Steve Rogers lucía una barba bastante cultivada pero no descuidada, su cabello era un poco más largo y opaco, se notaba que los años habían estado pasando por su cuerpo.

A veces pensaba como lo hacía Natasha, al tener que ocultarse o tratar de obtener otra identidad. Algo había aprendido de ella para no ser descubierto. Pero se le hacía difícil sin su ayuda. Él no era un espía, jamás se formó en eso. Lo único que podía hacer por ahora, era permanecer en aquella cabaña oculta en alguna parte del mundo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sin la ayuda de Natasha, los demás seguirán encarcelados. Después de dejarla en Kiev ¿donde se encontraría ahora?

Estaba solo en aquel refugio. Sus demás compañeros decidieron escabullirse por otros lugares, con el plan de que es mejor que estén repartidos a que los atrapen a todos juntos. A Steve le pareció una buena idea.

Su ubicación era en los Alpes Suizos. Le pareció un buen lugar para vivir como lugareño. Sólo bajaba al pequeño pueblo un par de veces al mes para realizar compra de víveres, cosas de aseo personal y algo de ropa. Hoy tocaba ir. Había regresado no con muchas cosas, ya que el mes pasado le sobró casi la mitad de comida.

La pregunta era ¿cómo conseguía dinero? Fácil. _Scott Lang_ era experto en realizar negocios. No, no había regresado a su "antiguo" oficio, pero él se las arreglaba para conseguir dinero suficiente y poder repartirlo a sus compañeros. Steve agradece mucho aquel gesto de Scott Lang.

Dejó las cosas encima de la mesa de madera que tenía y se dirigió a la pequeña salamandra. Tomó un par de troncos bien gruesos para echarlos dentro. Sacó de su bolsillo una caja de pequeña de fósforos, prendiendolo y tirándolo dentro. Cerró la pequeña puerta y veía como empezaba a encenderse de a poco la leña seca, ya que comenzó a salir humo. Se sacudió las manos y volvió a la mesa para ordenar los víveres en la alacena.

Terminó su tarea y colocó un poco de agua en el calentador. Estaba empezando a hacer frío y necesitaba generar calor en el cuerpo de alguna manera.

Se giró hacia el mueble de la cocina para sacar el tarro de café y sintió un ruido afuera, justo daba a la ventana, como si se tratasen de pasos. Si es que era una persona, era bastante sigilosa. Hizo caso omiso a eso y continuó con la preparación de su brebaje de cafeína y sintió más pasos afuera. Esto ya era demasiado sospechoso. Si fuera alguno de sus compañeros utilizaría la contraseña que tenían siempre de cómo tocar la puerta. Un escalofrío recorrió desde su cuello hasta la punta de los pies. Era imposible que alguien lo encontrase en este lugar tan alejado de todo.

La tetera de pronto empezó a sonar, haciendo cuenta que el agua ya estaba en su punto máximo de ebullición. Steve apagó la cocina para que dejase de sonar y lentamente se acercó a la puerta, manteniendo una de sus manos al costado izquierdo, donde tenía un arma.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y no había nadie. De todas formas, salió un par de pasos afuera para asegurarse de que tal vez era algún pájaro o animal que andaba por ahí. No vio absolutamente nada. Recorrió el perímetro de la casa tratando de encontrar algo y tampoco nada. Se encogió de hombros volviendo a la entrada, cerró la puerta y lo que vio dentro jamás se lo había esperado.

— ¿Viste un fantasma? —Respondió aquella voz—. Revisé el perímetro. Estás alejado de todo. Bien hecho Steve...

—¿Cómo...?

—¿Que cómo te encontré?... Olvidas que soy espía...

Su corazón casi se sale de su garganta al verla ahí, en su casa, en su comedor, sentada tomando un café bien cargado y al frente había otra taza preparada que supuso, era para él.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney no me pertenecen.

Cerró lentamente la puerta tras de sí y no pudo aguantar su alegría al verla. Ella se levantó sabiendo lo que pasaría ahora. Ambos ex agentes de SHIELD se abrazaron como si no hubiera un mañana. La ahora rubia, Natasha Romanoff, agarraba fuertemente la espalda de aquel soldado y él, hundía su rostro en el cuello de ella.

El abrazo duró harto tiempo. Ninguno de los dos se quería separar. Steve creía estar viviendo un sueño y no quería despertarse. Pero era real, tan real como la pequeña palmada que Natasha le estaba dando para que se vieran a los ojos. Él la soltó y se encontró con aquellos orbes de color esmeralda que tanto extrañaba.

—Lindo color —dijo Steve refiriéndose a su cabello. Ella sonrió con ese comentario, observando el rostro del ex soldado.

—Linda barba.

Steve y Natasha tomaron sus tazas de café y se sentaron en el pequeño y acogedor sillón que el rubio tenía en su humilde morada.

Hacía frío aún. La salamandra estaba recién calentando toda la casa. El rubio trajo de su habitación una colcha para tapar a su compañera. Ella agradeció el gesto y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

—Buen lugar escogiste para esconderte. En medio de un frondoso bosque —lo aduló.

—Me acordé de ti, cuando decías que ocultarse era algo complicado —dijo—. Y recordé que, en una tarde de copas con Stark le dijiste "Por qué mejor no te vas lejos, a los Alpes suizos por ejemplo" y bueno —hizo una pausa—. Aquí estoy.

—No puedo creer que te hayas acordado de esa referencia.

—Pues créelo. —Steve observó la ventana del pequeño cuarto de estar. Estaba semi abierta. Con razón no estaba calentando la casa. Se levantó de su puesto y se dispuso a cerrarla con fuerza—. Esta ventana siempre se me termina abriendo. Tendré que repararla.

—Bueno, este lugar no es tan frío como Rusia —Natasha dejaba la taza encima de la pequeña mesita de centro—. La ventaja es que al menos tienes esa salamandra que le dará calor a esos huesos de noventa y tantos años —Steve se volteó para verle la cara de sarcasmo—.

—No sé por qué extrañaba tus comentarios.

—Mejor admite que me extrañabas a mi.

Hubo un pequeño silencio después de aquel comentario de Natasha. El ex soldado caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación. Quería aprovechar el calor que salía de aquella estufa a leña. Natasha observó como Steve se paseaba por la pequeña casa sin dejar de lado aquel aspecto. Lo veía agotado, quizás hasta unas pequeñas arrugas al lado de cada ojo. Se levantó de su puesto para seguirlo a su cuarto. Veía que protegía las ventanas cerrándolas firmes y corriendo aquellas cortinas color vino.

—Deberías cambiarte, Nat —sugirió Steve—. Debes tener tu ropa húmeda y podrías tener un resfriado y créeme que acá será un poco difícil buscar un hospital.

—Sí —afirmó ella—. Tienes razón. Mis pantalones y mi chaqueta apestan —Le sonrió de vuelta—. ¿Me prestas tu ducha unos momentos?

— Por supuesto.

Dicho esto, Steve abrió el armario para buscar toallas limpias y algo de ropa que ella pudiera usar al menos para dormir. Obviamente no tenía nada femenino para ofrecerle. Se empezó a complicar la existencia cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su voz.

—No te preocupes, secaré mi ropa al lado de la calefacción y además —fue a la sala y trajo consigo un pequeño bolso de viaje—, en mi bolso tengo algo de ropa interior limpia. Así que sólo debes pasarme alguna camiseta para dormir.

—Siempre preparada. —respondió él—. De todas maneras, si quieres mañana podemos salir temprano a comprar cosas al pueblo. Servirá de paseo.

—Si, buena idea.

Natasha tomó las toallas que el rubio había dejado encima de la cama y sacó de su bolso ropa interior limpia. Se sentó en el borde para poder sacarse los botines y dejarlos a un lado. Luego continuó desabotonando sus vaqueros. Steve notó que su compañera se estaba desnudando prácticamente frente a él. Sintió sus mejillas acalorarse de a poco, así que decidió actuar y pronto.

—Te dejo, para que estés cómoda.

—¿No quieres ducharte conmigo Rogers? —respondió ella de manera coqueta pero burlona a la vez, como solía hacerlo siempre. Obviamente él diría que no. Sólo lo hacía para ver su reacción frente a estas situaciones embarazosas. Él volteó a verla y sólo llevaba puesta su ropa interior en la parte inferior y una camiseta negra de tirantes. Trató de tener compostura y le contestó finalmente.

—Nat...

—Lo sé, sólo vete —pudo observar su sonrisa coqueta y sólo sacudió su cabeza para retirarse.

* * *

**[Continuará...]**


	3. 3

Steve cerró la puerta de su habitación y dio un suspiro algo aliviado. Aunque no sabía de que se sorprendía tanto. Natasha siempre había sido así: seductora, coqueta, traviesa y muy atractiva. De eso no cabía duda alguna, y tampoco podía hacer caso omiso a eso. Ella a veces lo provocaba por diversión y Steve comprendía que era su naturaleza. La aceptaba tal cual era. Pero a veces, su naturaleza de hombre la hacía pensar muchas cosas sobre ella, y con ella...

Dejó esos pensamientos sobre ella a un lado y se dirigió al sofá a terminar su café que había dejado encima de la mesa de centro. Pensar de esa forma no estaba correcto. Natasha es y será siempre su compañera de batallas. Además, él le había dicho que ella podía ser su amiga. Sólo eso.

Se escuchó girar la perilla de la puerta, saliendo una Natasha Romanoff con el cabello húmedo y su cuerpo rodeado por una toalla de color blanco.

—Gracias por la ducha Steve —agradeció—. ¿Me prestarías alguna prenda tuya mientras se seca mi ropa?

—Cierto, lo había olvidado —se levantó de su actual puesto para volver a entrar a la habitación seguido por ella. Debía admitir que al verla así le pasaron cosas— , ¿te parece bien esta camiseta?

—Si, no te preocupes, la usaré para dormir. —recibió la camiseta que Steve le había pasado. Era de color azul oscuro. Obviamente un poco grande por la contextura del capitán.

—Voy a preparar la cena ¿se te apetece algo? —preguntó de forma sarcástica, a lo que Natasha respondió de igual forma.

—Me gustaría algo de caviar si no es mucha molestia.

Un pequeño silencio hubo con ese último comentario de la rubia, cuando ambos ex agentes se empezaron a reír con respecto a la tontería que acaban de decir. Steve hacía tiempo no reía con tantas ganas, al igual que Natasha. Les hacía bien estar juntos.

—Bueno... sé que sólo hay comida enlatada —volvió a decir ella—. No es el gran menú del a historia, pero al menos no moriremos de hambre.

Natasha se puso la camiseta y se puso un pantalón deportivo de él también. Se sentía extraña usando la ropa de su compañero, pero en estos momentos o te abrigabas o morías de frío. Salió de la habitación y ya estaba todo temperado. Debía admitir que no le tenía mucha fe a esa pequeña estufa a leña.

El rubio la observó acercarse y no pudo ocultar su pequeña risa. Natasha lo miraba seria. No entendía por qué tanta gracia.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara Rogers? —su voz era seria y Steve reía cada vez más.

—Lo siento Nat —se disculpó el rubio, viéndola como se cruzaba de brazos y arqueaba la ceja izquierda-, no te enfades, es que te ves adorable con esa ropa tan gigante.

Ella bufó algo disgustada, quitando un pequeño mechón de su rostro. Bueno si, no era la ropa más sexy que se había puesto, pero era eso a andar desnuda.

Steve sacó algunos platos del mueble y su compañera sacó algunas latas de frijoles para empezar a abrirlas. Ella colocó la comida en un recipiente y la puso en el pequeño microondas que tenía el rubio.

Cuando el aparato soltó un "clic", supo que ya estaba listo. La espía sacó el recipiente con comida y la llevó al comedor donde Steve estaba terminando de colocar los cubiertos. Ella se sorprendió con la pequeña decoración en medio, había una botella de vino.

—No es el mejor licor del mundo, pero algo es algo.

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente y empezaron a comer la fabulosa cena enlatada. No sabía para nada mal para ser comida calentada. Pero con el frío uno tiende a comer lo que sea para poder tener algunas calorías y generar calor.

La cena fue en silencio. Ninguno de los dos quiso articular alguna palabra. Al parecer la velada se sentía más cómoda en silencio.

Terminaron de cenar y Natasha fue la primera en hablar, diciendo que la cena había estado deliciosa, y que si no fuera por el vino tal vez si hubiera apestado. Steve soltó una risa y movió su cabeza como de costumbre, cuando ella realiza este tipo de comentarios. Retiró los trastes y los puso en el lavaplatos.

—Lavaré mañana. De todos modos, no ensuciamos casi nada —dijo Steve y Natasha se encogió de hombros.

—Deberíamos acostarnos... empezará a caer el frío pronto —Natasha sobó sus brazos—. Te espero.

Steve tragó saliva algo nervioso ¿iban a dormir juntos? Pues claro, sólo tenía una sola cama en la cabaña. Pensó rápidamente si podía irse a dormir al sofá. Natasha volteó a ver que el rubio no la seguía y observó su mirada hacia donde Steve estaba viendo.

—¿No estarás pensando dormir en el sofá? No seas tan dramático. Además, ahí te congelarás y no creo que te guste dormir nuevamente en el frío —los argumentos de Natasha lograron convencer al ex soldado.

—Está bien Nat, tú ganas esta vez.

* * *

**[Continuará...]**


	4. 4

—¿La estufa la dejarás así prendida? —dijo un poco preocupada.

—Si, con el frío la leña se apagará, no te preocupes por eso. —colocó ambas manos en sus caderas. Natasha asintió entendiendo la respuesta y le indicó que entraran a la habitación. Él, muy obediente, la siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Natasha sacó de su bolso un pequeño cepillo de dientes y se dirigió al baño para cepillárselos. Steve aprovechó el momento donde la rubia estaba ocupada y salió de la habitación hacia el comedor, donde había dejado su chaqueta colgada. Sacó algo y salió un poco afuera de la casa.

Terminó de cepillarse sus dientes lista para emprender el sueño cuando nota que Steve no estaba en la habitación. Inmediatamente pensó que debía estar acostado ya en aquel sofá. No lo pensó dos veces y fue a buscarlo para regañarlo, pero no estaba ahí. Su cara era un signo de interrogación notorio ¿dónde se habría metido?

De pronto, notó que la pequeña luz que estaba afuera de la cabaña estaba encendida. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y miró hacia su izquierda y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Steve Rogers estaba fumando un cigarrillo.

Parpadeó más de dos veces para poder creer lo que veía y si, era él. Ahí de pie, mirando el cielo estrellado y botando humo por su boca.

—Esto sí que no me lo esperaba —Natasha dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Él volteó hacia donde veía su voz y le devolvió la respuesta con una sonrisa de medio lado—. No sabía que fumabas...

—No es siempre —respondió—. A veces, me dan ganas de fumar un cigarro. Quizás por el frío o porque no tengo mucho que hacer —se encogió de hombros y luego volteó a preguntar—. ¿Quieres uno?

—Tal vez mañana te acepte uno, acabo de cepillar mis dientes. —vio nuevamente al rubio llevar aquel cigarrillo a su boca y exhalar aquel humo del tabaco. Quería decirle algo, pero no sabía muy bien como él lo tomaría, pero tampoco es que le importaba. Así que disparó— ¿Puedo decirte una cosa?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te ves muy varonil con ese cigarrillo Steve.

El ex soldado soltó una risa nerviosa por aquel comentario de su amiga. Ella siempre era así, directa y decía lo que pensaba y sentía. Sin pudor, algo que él admiraba mucho de ella. Y la verdad era, que no tenía idea que responder frente a eso ¿un gracias? Natasha sabía muy bien cómo incomodarlo.

—En realidad —comenzó—, me veo como un anciano fumando —no supo cómo rebatir eso y fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder.

—Bueno, técnicamente eres un anciano, como de noventa y tantos años, ya perdí la cuenta —dijo achicando sus ojos al intentar calcular cuántos años tenía Rogers actualmente— Y para ser un _abuelito_ te has mantenido bien, lo digo por el frío claro está.

—De verdad, extrañaba estas conversaciones sin sentido contigo, Nat —tiró la colilla del cigarro al suelo y puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

—Bueno, imaginé que estarías solo, sino con Sam, son inseparables ustedes dos —se cruzó de brazos de pronto, ya que había empezado a correr un poco de viento frío.

—¿A dónde te fuiste todo este tiempo Natasha? preguntó Rogers con un tono de melancolía, que ella pudo notar—. Te busqué y no tenía señales de ti...

Ella al escuchar aquella pregunta, le indicó que mejor entrasen, ya que la casa se iba a enfriar. Steve la siguió y cerró la puerta, asegurándola con algunos candados. Natasha sentía como su cuerpo se enfriaba de a poco, así que de la nada entró a la cama del rubio para cubrirse. Parecía una niña pequeña. A Steve le dio un poco de ternura aquella acción de la ahora rubia Natasha Romanoff. Como Natasha aún no respondía su pregunta, decidió consultar otra cosa para relajar el ambiente.

—¿No que te acostumbrabas rápido al frío Nat? —preguntó él.

—Antes de ser espía también soy mujer, y las mujeres tenemos frío —argumentó la rubia, mientras cogía un poco más de la manta de lana para cubrirse los brazos. Aunque si fuera por ella, se tapaba hasta la cabeza, pero no lo hacía por mantener su dignidad.

El rubio se sentó al borde de la cama y empezó a desabrochar sus botines, dejándolos a un lado de la cama. De pronto notó que ya no estaba solo ahí y tenía que desvestirse frente a Natasha. Bueno qué más daba, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que el quitarse los pantalones no era nada del otro mundo que no haya visto su compañera. Se levantó para quitárselos y de pronto, escuchó su voz nuevamente.

— Estaba en Rusia —Natasha respondió citando la pregunta que Steve le había hecho hace unos minutos atrás—. Fui a encontrarme con mi hogar, me hizo bien.

—Nat, no es necesario que me cuentes, es decir, si te hace sentir incómoda...

—No, está bien. Quiero contarte —lo interrumpió ella—, además... después de que te ayudé con Bucky ese día... desaparecí por completo del radar y creo que mereces saber...

* * *

**[Continuará...]**


	5. 5

Steve se quedó atento a escucharla. No quería perderse ningún detalle, hasta que ella mencionó lo de sus pantalones y recordó que se estaba desvistiendo para meterse dentro de las sábanas también. Se disculpó como un idiota, cosa que Natasha estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo, ya que es demasiado correcto. Lo vio dirigirse al baño rápidamente y cerró la puerta. Soltó una risita al ver a Steve tan nervioso.

Mientras esperaba a su compañero, la rubia encendió la pequeña lampara en la mesita de noche. Era una luz tenue y suave, ideal para quedarse dormido leyendo un libro.

La mesita tenía un pequeño cajón que la rusa tenía curiosidad de abrir ¿Qué podría haber adentro? Empezó con sus teorías: algún reproductor de música antiguo tal vez, billetes de su época o condones, quien sabe. Sin más, abrió el cajón y justamente, había un libro. Lo sacó y leyó su portada _"1984_ _—_ _Gerorge Orwell"._ Le pareció interesante la novela que estaba leyendo Steve. Dio vuelta aquel libro para leer la sinopsis. Prácticamente se trataba de una historia intrincada, con temas como el lavado de cerebro, el lenguaje, la psicología y la inventiva encaminados al control físico y mental de todos los individuos, la educación totalitaria de la juventud, y muchos temas. Y a pesar de que aquella novela fue publicada en el año 1949, no dejaba de ser una realidad todo lo que cuenta el libro.

Steve salió del cuarto de baño y Natasha dejó la lectura encima de la mesita de noche. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo hasta que él rompió el silencio.

—¿Lo has leído? —hizo referencia al libro. Ella respondió negando con la cabeza—, es interesante, bastante perturbador.

—Sí, es decir, leí la sinopsis. Suena bastante interesante. Cuando lo termines creo que lo leeré también —Dijo ella.

El rubio vestía una camiseta sin mangas de color gris y un pequeño short que le llegaba a los muslos. Se metió dentro de la cama, acomodando los cojines para su espalda.

—Entonces... —comenzó él—, estuviste en Rusia todo este tiempo —su compañera asintió— Pensé tal vez... no querrías volver con nosotros.

—No, no es así y tú lo sabes —Steve la observaba—, sabes bien que, para mí es difícil de buscar un nuevo comienzo, sobre todo con el pasado que arrastro —mencionó esto con un tono de voz más bajo.

—Lo sé.

—Quise además... ajustar algunas cuentas que tenía antes de buscarte —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa— Ya sabes... cosas que tal vez, no querrás saber...

—Con el pasado de Bucky creo saber de qué se trata, así que, me hago una idea —suspiró—, ¿Estás bien con eso?

—Si. Digamos que, toda mi vida he realizado misiones suicidas, trabajar para la KGB era eso o te mataban —se encogió de hombros—, de todas maneras, ya está todo bien, no tienes porqué preocuparte más.

—Pensé que podría ayudarte.

—No, no quiero arrastrarte a eso —mencionó tratando de evadir su ayuda. Steve siempre solía ofrecerse para apoyar a sus compañeros, pero los problemas de Natasha eran más que ir a rescatar rehenes o algo por el estilo—, además no es algo a lo que estés acostumbrado a hacer.

—Sé que tratas de evadir mi ayuda, pero tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, Nat —su voz era como escuchar a un padre que quiere ayudar a su pequeña hija a salir de los problemas. Natasha sabía bien que Rogers era un hombre demasiado bueno para esta época. Él merecía ser feliz, no estar enredado en problemas ajenos, menos con los problemas de Natasha.

—Gracias por eso, Steve. Sé que puedo confiar en ti. Por ahora estoy bien sola —respondió la rubia agradeciendo la ayuda. Aunque ella lo rechazara, se sentía protegida con sólo saber que podía contar con él para lo que sea—, cambiando el tema ¿Qué hora es?

—Déjame ver —tomó su _smartphone_ que estaba encima de su mesita de noche y enciende la pantalla—, la una de la madrugada.

—Vaya, se pasó rápido la noche hablando —Natasha empezó a taparse más con las colchas para acomodarse a dormir—, ¿mañana saldremos temprano?

—Que estemos en pie a las nueve de la mañana está bien. Es una hora caminando al pueblo, al menos podemos ejercitar el cuerpo de esa forma —dijo él también acomodándose para dormir.

—Si, tienes razón —Natasha estiró su brazo para apagar la lamparita. Steve hizo lo mismo—, buenas noches Steve.

—Que descanses Nat, buenas noches.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Ambos ex agentes se acomodaron a su propio lado de la cama. Natasha parecía estar tranquila descansando, pero Steve, él se sentía demasiado nervioso.

Habían compartido muchas misiones juntos, a veces si, tenían que dormir en pocilgas cuando se trataba de perseguir tipos y debían pasar desapercibidos. Y a pesar de tener esa clase de confianza así con ella, Steve sentía como si fuera la primera vez que compartía algún cuarto. Después de todo, sigue siendo aquel chico tímido de _Brooklyn_. 

* * *

**[Continuará...]**


	6. 6

Se volteó a ver a Natasha y la veía dormir plácidamente, como una bebé. Se veía tranquila, serena, hasta la encontraba tierna. Observaba como su cuerpo subía y bajaba en cada respiración.

El rubio no tenía sueño aún, así que, para ganar sueño, la siguió observando unos minutos. Empezaba a relajarse de a poco y sus párpados de pronto los sentía pesados. Cerró sus ojos finalmente, siendo vencido por Morfeo.

* * *

La noche transcurrió rápido. Pequeños rayos de sol traspasaba la cortina. Steve se despertó de pronto con tanta luz que se reflejaba en su rostro. Parpadeó un par de veces para poder ver bien a su compañera que estaba durmiendo: _entre sus brazos._

No sabía en qué momento había pasado esto. Natasha estaba acurrucada en su pecho y él, la rodeaba. Obviamente, no podía pegar el grito en el cielo, aunque quisiera. Sintió algo de miedo. Tampoco quería moverse demasiado para no despertarla. No sabía que hacer en realidad, estaba literalmente entre la espada y la pared.

Respiró profundamente, intentando calmar sus nervios. No era nada, sólo era un abrazo entre amigos. Tal vez Natasha estando dormida, simplemente se acercó y Steve, también dormido, inconscientemente la abrazó.

Lo único que podía hacer Rogers, era esperar a que ella despertase. Si preguntaba, ya se le ocurriría algo que decir y si no, pues salvado por la campana.

De pronto, su compañera empezó a moverse entre sus brazos, dando a entender que ya estaba por despertar.

Natasha soltó un quejido y abrió de a poco sus ojos. Se sentía bien el calor y se acomodó aún más en los brazos de... ¿Steve?

—¿Steve? —preguntó un poco somnolienta aún. Steve retiró de a poco sus brazos y se acomodó en la cama. Veía como ella refregaba sus manos en sus ojos.

—Buenos días, Nat... ¿cómo dormiste?

Ella aún no respondía. Se tomaba su tiempo para despertar. Estaba toda despeinada, un poco ojerosa, su camiseta estaba semi corrida para un lado que, casi se le salía una de sus "compañeras". Steve lo notó, pero tampoco dejaba de mirar. Ver a Natasha despertar no se lo imaginaba ni en sus sueños más eróticos.

—Buenos días —respondió finalmente, regalándole una sonrisa floja—, dormí bien, bastante relajada diría yo. —mintió.

—Eso es bueno, aún es temprano, son las siete y algo —acomodó la almohada detrás del respaldo para recostarse un poco—, tenemos tiempo para descansar otro rato.

Natasha se giró de lado para observarlo, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo que reposaba en la cama y pudo notar que las mejillas de Steve estaban un poco rosadas. Bajó un poco su mirada a su camiseta y se la arregló para que él no estuviese tan nervioso. Quería elogiarlo por eso, al haber sido el Steve de hace unos años atrás, le hubiera reclamado algo o simplemente ni siquiera se hubiera acostado con ella sólo para dormir. No quería decirlo por cómo podría reaccionar su compañero, pero no pudo evitarlo y soltó lo que pensaba de él en ese momento.

—Te ves guapo al despertar.

—¿A qué viene eso? Anoche me dijiste que me veía varonil con un cigarrillo y ahora esto —Esbozó una sonrisa tímida. La verdad era que Natasha lo ponía muy nervioso, demasiado.

—No todos los días despiertas abrazada al Capitán América.

Olvidó de pronto que hace unos momentos, habían despertado de esa manera. Ahora sí que sentía sus mejillas hirviendo. Su compañera se acercó más a él y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Rodeó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del rubio y Steve por inercia, también la atrajo hacia él.

—Estabas llorando, Nat.

—¿Qué?

—En la madrugada...al parecer tenías pesadillas. Intenté despertarte, pero no quise hacerlo. Y entonces no se me ocurrió otra manera... —confesó finalmente. Natasha lo miró con ternura.

—Me abrazaste...

—No sabía qué hacer para que dejaras de sollozar Nat, lo lamento —se disculpó el ex soldado con ella—, si es que te incomodé o algo-

—Idiota, no me incomodas —hizo una pausa y lo vio a los ojos—, gracias Steve. Tendrás que acostumbrarte y abrazarme. Las pesadillas son seguidas.

El rubio no sabía muy bien qué decirle con respecto a esto. En realidad, no sabía si preguntar el por qué de sus pesadillas, aunque la verdad, no había que atar muchos cabos, lo más probable es que se trate de su pasado como ex agente de la KGB y los múltiples lavados de cerebro a los que era sometida, al igual que Bucky. Natasha se acomodó más a él, rodeando su brazo _alrededor_ de la cintura de su compañero. Steve la _atrajo_ hacia él inconscientemente, y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de éste.

—¿Puedo abrazarte yo ahora?

—No me pediste permiso —no sabía de dónde había tomado la iniciativa de acercarla a él. Pero le gustaba. Le gustaba demasiado tenerla cerca.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y cerró sus ojos, de todas formas, era aún temprano para levantarse y quería aprovechar este pequeño momento con él. Un momento de paz; Steve también hizo lo mismo, juntó sus párpados levemente para descansar, aunque sea una media hora más.

* * *

**[Continuará...]**


	7. 7

Despertó nuevamente y escuchaba a lo lejos una llave de agua. Dedujo que Steve estaría dándose una ducha para despertar, y ella también necesitaba eso urgente. Había pensado en entrar y darle un susto, pero lo dejaría para otra ocasión.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de desayuno y adelantar cosas. Al menos había pan y huevos, se podía hacer algo decente. Sacó una pequeña sartén que estaba colgada y la puso para poner los huevos en ella, pero al quebrar uno de ellos, se manchó la camiseta que estaba usando como pijamas.

— _"Mierda..."_

Trató de limpiarse con un paño la clara del huevo que estaba pegada a la camiseta y continuó con su labor de hacer huevos revueltos de desayuno. Puso agua en la pequeña tetera y siguió con su amiga sartén. Le agregó un poco de sal y empezó a revolver lentamente.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —escuchó su voz y ella esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Preparada para el contraataque de que sí sabía cocinar o no, volteó a verlo y se sorprendió, ya que sólo llevaba una toalla que cubría su parte inferior. Podía ver en todo su esplendor aquellos músculos bien marcados. Steve veía que su ayudante de cocina no articulaba palabra—, ¿Natasha?

—Estaba pensando... en agregar tocino a los huevos —dijo rápidamente y se dirigió a la nevera para evitar el contacto visual. El rubio notó el leve nerviosismo de la rubia y se retiró de ahí para no incomodarla más.

—Ve a darte un baño, te hará bien —alcanzó a decir a la espía mientras él, se dirigía a la habitación a terminar de vestirse.

—Ya voy, _abuelo._

Steve terminó de vestirse y continuó con lo que su compañera había empezado, que era terminar de hacer el desayuno. El agua había hervido, así que sirvió dos tazas con café recién molido. El rubio respiró hondo para sentir bien el aroma de aquella taza de cafeína.

Sacó algo de pan para tostarlo y luego, sacó de la nevera un litro de jugo de naranja. A simple vista si había la suficiente comida como para sobrevivir dos días, sólo que Steve no había pensado que alguien más estaría ahí con él. De todos modos, debían bajar al pequeño pueblo en busca de víveres y ropa nueva para Natasha.

La espía salió vestida sólo con la camiseta azul y manchada con huevo que había usado de pijama y se sentó en el pequeño comedor con sus piernas cruzadas, donde el desayuno estaba servido.

—Huele delicioso —Natasha tomó aquella taza de café humeante, acercándola a su nariz—, ¿es café recién molido?

—Si. Había olvidado que tenía ese café en grano. No quedó de lo mejor, pero se puede beber —se sentó al frente y tomó el plato donde había dejado las tostadas y se las acercó a la rubia. Ella sacó un par y Steve se quedó con las otras dos.

—¿Vives hace mucho en este lugar? —preguntó de pronto.

—Tal vez, un año. Ya no recuerdo muy bien, pero si, ha sido harto tiempo desde... bueno —después de los acontecimientos de la _Civil War_ , Steve se sentía algo culpable y Natasha pudo notar esto mediante su tono de voz, no por algo era una de las mejores espías.

—Tranquilo. Sabes que todo pasa por algo. Lo importante es que... no estás sólo Rogers —trataba de darle ánimos a su compañero. Ella sabía que estaba dolido por haber perdido su amistad con Stark. A pesar de sus diferencias -tontas diferencias- ellos se tenían mucho aprecio y le daba tristeza saber que todo había terminado.

—¿Por qué firmaste?

Esa pregunta recorrió toda la columna vertebral de la espía. Tenía que pensar bien sus palabras antes de responderle a su compañero. No quería sonar fría y tampoco quería mentir. Era algo que se había prometido ella misma. Dejó aquella taza encima del platillo y tomó una tostada, a la cual le había echado un poco huevos con tocino. Steve esperaba expectante ante la respuesta de la rusa, hasta que escuchó su voz tenue.

—Al principio, tenía miedo —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—, pensar que podía ir por el mundo segura y que nadie me iba a juzgar por mi pasado me pareció tentador, pero luego pensé... que no podía ser tan egoísta y no ayudarte...

—¿Ayudarme? —ella asintió—, ¿espiabas a Tony?

—Tú sabes bien que Tony no es el hombre más "seguro" del mundo, a pesar de que vive metido dentro de su armadura. —hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Quería saber qué había de fondo en todo este embrollo. Y si tenía que sacrificar mi confianza para averiguarlo, lo iba hacer.

—Sabes... —Steve dejó su taza de café vacía encima del platillo. Natasha prestó atención hacia su compañero—, nunca dejé de _confiar en ti_. Sabía o tenía el presentimiento de que esto lo hacías por alguna razón, y te dejé ir hasta qué punto podías aguantar todo esto... cuando íbamos escapando con Bucky y nos interceptaste, pensé lo peor y en realidad... —suspiró al recordar esa escena—, no estaba seguro de tus próximos pasos.

—¿Te sorprendí? —esbozó una sonrisa. Él la observó, respondiéndole de igual manera.

—Siempre lo haces, Natasha.

* * *

**[Continuará...]**   
  



	8. 8

Natasha bajó su mirada hacia su tostada que seguía ahí encima de su plato. Ese último comentario tocó fondo. Y a pesar, que ella no lo estaba mirando en esos momentos, podía sentir los ojos de Steve que la observaban, tal vez esperando que ella respondiera a eso. Pero quiso omitir esta vez.

—Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos preparando para salir —respondió Rogers y Natasha había salido de su pequeño trance, asintiendo—, pero antes comete tu desayuno o me enfadaré contigo.

—Está bien... —finalmente ella subió la mirada encontrándose con la de él y supo en ese momento en su corazón algo que no quería admitir _aún_.

* * *

Iban entremedio de un pequeño camino que Steve había marcado para ir hacia el pequeño pueblo y no perderse. Desde su llegada al bosque en los Alpes, al ex soldado le había costado memorizar el trayecto de vuelta.

Natasha soltó una pequeña risa con esto, ya que le recordó a un pequeño cuento infantil alemán.

—¿Pasa algo? —volteó Steve a mirarla, ya que no entendía su risa.

—Me acordé de algo, eso es todo. De todas formas, no entenderías —respondió riendo. Steve hizo una mueca de desagrado y no iba a insistir. Natasha se dio cuenta de eso y al final le respondió — ¿Has leído un cuento llamado _Hansel y Gretel_? —negó con la cabeza—, te lo dije, no ibas a entender.

—Pero podrías explicarme igual. Tenemos al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje.

—Bueno... —comenzó— se trata de que los padres de aquellos niños los iban a abandonar en el bosque porque no tenían cómo alimentarlos —Steve abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el relato—, Hansel, el hermano, escuchó esto y bueno, cuando los iban a dejar al bosque y se dormían, seguían el pequeño camino con piedras que había marcado, para poder regresar con su hermana a casa. Es un poco triste para ser un cuento infantil —se encogió de hombros—, ¿no crees?

—Diría más cruel que triste.

Siguieron caminando por un largo rato por aquel frondoso camino, entre pinos y arbustos bien crecidos. Natasha estaba maravillada con aquel paisaje. Le gustaba mucho estar tan cerca de la naturaleza.

Mientras caminaban, Steve pensaba muchas cosas. Entre ellas se preguntaba cómo estarían sus compañeros. Al menos sabía que Scott estaba bien porque era el proveedor principal de dinero para el equipo. Pero de Sam, no había tenido noticias hace una semana, al igual que Wanda.

De alguna u otra forma, se sintió solo sin sus compañeros. Su corazón lo sentía apretado, como si la angustia que nunca vivió, lo estuviera ahora carcomiendo de a poco. Se detuvo un poco, parando frente a un árbol. Natasha caminaba un poco más adelante cuando se percató que el rubio no la seguía. Ella volteó a verlo y se acercó rápidamente a él.

—¿Steve, te encuentras bien?

—Si... eso creo.

—No luces bien, ten —Natasha sacó de su bolso una botella con agua que había traído del refugio y se la pasó a su compañero.

—Gracias —tomó la botella que ella le había pasado para tomar unos cuantos sorbos. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

—Pareciera como si te hubiera dado una crisis de pánico Steve... —dijo preocupada— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Steve hizo una pausa con respecto a la pregunta de Natasha. La verdad es que sí. Había tenido esas crisis hace más de un año. No sabía muy bien la razón, pero le echaba la culpa a todo el conflicto pasado, el estar solo más de dos años, el tener que sobrevivir y estar entre las sombras, no era una vida que él hubiera querido escoger. Pero no tenía otra opción. Steve había sido fuerte todo este tiempo en solitario, y a veces pasa la cuenta cuando tu cuerpo te manda señales.

—No te preocupes, Nat, estaré bien —abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de ella, que lo observaba expectante.

—Sabes que no puedes mentirme Steve —respondió. Lo conocía tan bien y aun Rogers no sabía mentirle a _BlackWidow_ —, no te preocupes, no tienes que contarme ahora. Pero si te sigues sintiendo mal, tendremos que volver.

—Sigamos, se me pasará en el camino.

El rubio era terco cuando se lo proponía. Y Natasha no iba a declararle la guerra por eso. Asintió y continuaron su camino al pequeño pueblo.

Al llegar al pueblo, se encontraron con uno que otro lugareño recorriendo el lugar realizando compras matutinas. Pero se encontraron con un pequeño problema: El idioma.

En suiza existen cuatro lenguas oficiales, donde la alemana abarca la mayoría. Para Steve no era un lío, conocía varias frases en ese idioma o si no, con un poco en inglés bastaba, pero no toda la gente lo hablaba, ya que la gente que vivía allí tenía en promedio desde los cuarenta o cincuenta años de edad.

Llegaron a una pequeña plaza central. Habían unas bancas, un árbol enorme y frondoso y una pileta en medio. Ambos se sentaron ahí para descansar después de una larga caminata.

—Es muy bonito, pensé que sería algún pueblo lúgubre sacado de una historia de terror. 

—Creo que estás viendo mucha televisión —esbozó una sonrisa. Aún estaba afectado por lo de hace unos momentos, pero ya se sentía mejor.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? —insistía Natasha. Steve negó.

—Compra tus cosas tranquilamente, nos reunimos aquí mismo ¿te parece?

Luego del pequeño descanso de quince minutos aproximadamente, ambos empezaron a caminar por las estrechas calles del pueblito. Decidieron que cada uno iría por separado y se juntarían nuevamente en aquella plaza.

Natasha pasó inmediatamente a un local de vestuario ya que lo necesitaba con suma urgencia, mientras Steve le mencionó que estaría al frente en el mercado para comprar algo de víveres y cosas que podrían faltar para comer.

Estuvieron alejados por al menos una hora. Los dos ex agentes necesitaban distraerse un tiempo a solas. Además, que Natasha estaba fascinada con los pequeños puestos de artesanía del lugar. Toda esa cuadra estaba llena de tiendas con collares, aretes, mantas tejidas y muchas cosas más que a la rubia le parecían hermosas, más si todo era hecho a mano.

Luego de ese tiempo, finalmente se reunieron en el lugar acordado, ambos con bolsas con las compras que habían realizado cada uno.

Steve educadamente, tomó las cosas de Natasha para ingresarlas en su mochila. Ella se había quejado, diciéndole que podía con todas sus cosas, que no era todo tan pesado, pero el rubio argumentó que por algo había traído aquel bolso, ya que vendrían a esto. Su compañera suspiró derrotada por él y le dio la razón.

* * *

**[Continuará...]**


	9. 9

Iban caminando alrededor de media hora a cuarenta minutos, estaban cerca de la cabaña. El regreso fue en silencio, salvo algunas preguntas divertidas por parte de Natasha, frases sin sentido, pero nada más. Tal vez se debía a que, de igual forma, caminar una hora ida y vuelta tenía su agotamiento después de todo. Sumarle a eso, que llevaban meses sin entrenar bien y eso hace que el cuerpo tenga menos resistencia.

Llegaron a la cabaña alrededor de las dos un cuarto de la tarde y a ambos ya les dolía el estómago. Necesitaban recargar energías.

—Yo cocinaré. —dijo Steve mientras dejaba la mochila en el pequeño sofá, sacando las bolsas—, ahora si quieres puedo cocinar algo que no sea comida enlatada.

—¿Entonces puedo pedir caviar?

—Con forma de guisantes, claro —Steve le dedicó una sonrisa Natasha se derretía por completo. Le quedaba tan bien esa barba por dios. Suspiró mentalmente para olvidarse de aquello, acercándose a la mochila para sacar sus compras.

—Iré a guardar mis prendas nuevas mientras espero tu almuerzo. —sacó sus bolsas y se dirigió a la habitación.

Ese día en particular, estaba algo tibio, no corría casi nada de viento. Estaba bastante agradable como para andar un poco más primaveral. Y eso fue lo que hizo la rubia. Además de ropa para el frío, Natasha compró algunas prendas ligeras para climas así.

Se visitó con un vestido holgado negro, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, donde tenía estampadas flores de color rojas y algunas pequeñas de color blancas.

A pesar de no ser la ropa común que la espía usa normalmente, al verse en el espejo, no se veía para nada mal. Se sentía diferente, hasta pudo notar lo pálidas que estaban sus piernas.

— _«_ _Creo que debo broncearme un poco_ _»_

Luego, procedió a ponerse unas sandalias del mismo color de su vestido, con un tacón más o menos de unos cinco centímetros, los cuales se afirmaban con una correa delgada en el tobillo. Cualquiera podría pensar que Natasha intentaba _algo_. Pero no, ella sólo quería lucir diferente, sentirse distinta.

—¡Nat! —gritó Steve desde la cocina—, ¡está casi listo, ven a sentarte a la mesa!

Los nervios se apoderaron de ella como una adolescente. Qué diablos estaba pensando al vestirse así. Bueno, hacía un poco de calor, con ese argumento bastaba. Suspiró, sacudiendo un poco su hermoso vestido y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Steve había cocinado un par de bistecs con verduras salteadas en aceite de oliva, algo simple pero que no deja de ser delicioso. El rubio cocinero se volteó con ambos platos para depositarlos en la mesa cuando la _vio_.

Y era que no podía **reaccionar.**

Estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de ambos, un poco temerosa por el nuevo atuendo que llevaba puesto. Se sentía escaneada por su compañero de pronto, y decidió romper el pequeño silencio que habitaba ahí.

—Me gustó esta prenda —¿dónde estaba su otro argumento del calor y todo eso? Al parecer fue totalmente desechado por la espía. Steve aun no articulaba palabra, así que ella continuó hablando— Es bordado a mano...

Su compañero parpadeó rápidamente, dándose cuenta que aún tenía ambos platillos en sus manos y los dejó en la mesa para observar mejor. Es que ya no podía hacerse el loco. Natasha lucía hermosa y ese vestido marcaba mucho su figura. Si no sentía nada al verla, era simplemente de puro idiota.

Romanoff estaba esperando alguna respuesta de su compañero y los nervios nuevamente se estaban apoderando de ella ¿Por qué no decía nada? Ya no sabía qué más decirle.

—Te ves muy hermosa...

Finalmente dijo lo que pensaba sobre ella. De alguna u otra manera, Steve sintió como algo en su pecho se liberaba, pero a la vez, podía percibir una presión o falta de aire al haber dicho esas palabras. No estaba arrepentido, para nada. Hasta él mismo estaba sorprendido de lo que había dicho. Él pudo observar como las mejillas de Natasha se tornaban algo rosadas, eso era un buen indicio.

 _"Nat"._ Cada vez que él la nombraba así, sentía que su temperatura subía de a poco. Algo en sus palabras, su voz, provocaba este tipo de cosas en nuestra espía. Era algo que le gustaba cada vez más en el rubio.

—Eso no me lo esperé de ti. —le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña, mientras se sentaba en el comedor—, gracias Steve.

—Espero que te guste —se sentó en frente de ella, quitándose el delantal que utilizó para cocinar, dejándolo atrás en el respaldo de la silla—, no es caviar esta vez y... tengo que ser un tonto como para no decir lo _linda_ que te ves así.

Ella tomó uno de los cubiertos para probar un poco la carne. No quiso tener contacto visual aún con Steve. Una rara sensación se apoderó de la rubia de pronto al escuchar esas palabras. Rogers jamás ni en su sano juicio diría algo como lo que dijo. Se veía confiado, sereno, hasta le parecía que había crecido en ese aspecto. Lo peor era que le gustaba este nuevo Steve seguro de sí mismo. Pero igual quiso contra atacar.

—¿Por qué no veo tus mejillas coloradas Rogers? —preguntó un poco coqueta, intentando incomodarlo un poco. Pero no lo consiguió y Steve respondió sonriéndole.

—La que tiene las mejillas coloradas aquí eres tú, Romanoff.

—No es verdad —se llevó un bocado para probar—, que tenga algo de calor no significa que esté sonrojada —La espía por ningún motivo quería admitir aquello que Steve afirmaba.

—Por qué no aceptas de una vez, que el pequeño cumplido que te dije hace un momento te dejó así. —Steve cortaba su carne mientras hablaba con ella—, el tiempo puede pasar, pero, tú sigues teniendo ese orgullo que te representa.

Steve ya podía leerla como a un libro abierto. Y ella, se sentía vulnerable, pero a la vez, le gustaba que Rogers la analizara y le hablara las cosas tal y como las percibe. Prácticamente habían vivido tantas cosas juntos, que, de algún modo, se habían afiatado en todo.

—Bueno... —empezó ella—, no es normal que seas tan... —Natasha no tenía la palabra para describir a Steve en ese momento. Él sólo la observaba, intentando predecir lo que ella quería decir.

—¿Expresivo? —respondió preguntando. Su compañera negó.

—Más seguro de ti mismo. Ee aseguro que en otro tiempo, jamás le hubieras dicho esto a alguna chica.

— _«_ _Quizás nunca te lo hubiera dicho a ti..._ _»_ —pensaba Steve al pasar nuevamente el cuchillo en la carne con algo de verduras.

* * *

**[Continuará...]**


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora: Contenido para +18. Si eres menor de edad, lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

Así pasaron varias semanas, donde ambos ex agentes de SHIELD empezaron a convivir juntos en los Alpes Suizos, como un equipo, claro está.

Los días, tardes y noches que pasaban, Steve ya tenía claro quién era para él ahora _Natasha Romanoff_. Ella era clara, precisa, y si antes confiaba en ella, ahora lo hacía a ojos cerrados. De verdad, estaba muy agradecido en estos momentos con su compañía, porque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, le hacía falta _su_ cable a tierra.

Y era _ella_.

Porque, a pesar de tener a sus amigos de su lado, que lo apoyaban constantemente, sin Natasha se sentía de alguna forma vacío. La ahora rubia, siempre había sido su pilar, alguien en quien poder sostenerse cuando nadie podía con él. Ella tenía la capacidad de hacer recapacitar a Rogers en varias decisiones, lo hacía dudar, pensar, ver y analizar las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Eso lo aprendió de ella, además de ser un casi 'agente' encubierto o, mejor dicho, como un prófugo de la justicia, porque esa era su realidad ahora. Y tenía que aprender a **_vivir_** con aquello.

* * *

Eran las dos de la madrugada y ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño. Steve estaba de su lado de la cama, intentando descansar y Natasha estaba leyendo aquella obra de George Orwell _"1984"_.

Extrañamente, ese día, Steve andaba de pésimo humor. Natasha se percató de esto y no quiso molestar a su compañero, pero también tenía la duda de qué estaría pensando el rubio. De todas formas, a pesar de que ella es terca, no lo iba a obligar a conversar si él no quería.

De pronto, Steve sintió que la rubia dejó aquel libro en la mesita de noche y de paso, apagó la luz para acomodarse a dormir. Se cubrió con las colchas y se metió un poco más al fondo.

**_Silencio._ **

Y el problema era, que ahora sí quería hablar. Pero siendo tan tarde, ¿sería pertinente? Él tampoco quería molestarla, pero, ya sabemos que a Steve todavía le hacen falta años de entrenamiento como espía.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿no puedes dormir? —escuchó su voz finalmente. Él se quedó callado unos minutos, como si le intentase decir que estaba profundamente dormido, pero Natasha insistió —, ¿Steve?

Su compañero se volteó a verla, topándose con aquellos orbes verdes que amaba ver cada día. Natasha pudo observar en la mirada de Steve preocupación, nervios, tal vez un poco de miedo. Y ella quería saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente y poder ayudarlo.

—Lo siento, no quise...

—Dime —por primera vez, empezaba a insistir—, hace semanas que estás extraño. Desde esa vez que te dio la crisis de pánico camino al pueblo... me dejaste preocupada.

—No es nada, son... preocupaciones que no deberían interferir —se excusaba.

—Créeme que esas "preocupaciones _"_ que dices, te tienen así de alerta, deberías contarme... pero no te obligaré si no quieres. —Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Steve cerró sus ojos, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar finalmente.

—Son varias cosas la verdad. Principalmente porque... —Steve mojó sus labios y continuó— esta vida es _extraña_ para mi...

— Vivir entre las sombras —afirmó, no preguntó. Steve a veces pensaba que ella le leía la mente con algún aparato— No es tan difícil cuando te acostumbras...a veces es lo que te toca vivir y debes aceptarlo.

—Como tu vida...

Natasha abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó aquel comentario salir de los labios de él. Pudo haber sonado algo fuerte tal vez, pero ella sabía que no era la intención del rubio hacerla sentir mal, después de todo tenía razón. La vida de Romanoff se basaba en ocultarse, pasar desapercibida, cambiar de identidad y sobre todo: _mentir_.

—Sí, es verdad —cerró sus ojos calmadamente para volverlos a abrir y encontrarse con su mirada—, mi vida entera es de esa manera... —suspiró—, pero sabes, deberías aprovechar esta pequeña oportunidad de poder vivir tranquilo... ya sabes, el mundo nunca está a salvo de cosas, así que, por mientras, aprovecha el tiempo perdido.

—Sabes bien que el _tipo_ que quería una vida tranquila después de la guerra, se hundió en el hielo hace más de setenta años Nat. No conozco otra vida que no sea esta. —respondió con un tono golpeado el rubio. Natasha sintió como si de pronto Steve la estuviera regañando por algo malo que hubiera dicho—, lo lamento, no quise responderte así —pasó sus ambas palmas de las manos por su rostro. Claramente, Steve Rogers tenía mucha presión en su mente.

—No te preocupes. Te entiendo. Sé bien que es estar tranquilo y dejar que el tiempo pase como si nada, es extraño —comentó ella.

—¿Por qué viniste Nat? Podrías...haberte quedado en Rusia, en tu tierra natal, haber tenido quizás por un tiempo corto una vida tranquila, sin andar escondiéndote de todos... ¿por qué?

—Al igual que tú... no conozco otra manera de vivir y además... —Natasha levantó su mirada y pegó su frente con la de Steve. Se quedó callada unos segundos, que al rubio le parecían una eternidad, para responder finalmente—, no quería que estuvieras _solo_...

Recordó aquellas palabras de hace tres años, cuando fue el funeral de _Margaret Carter_. Lo había ido a buscar en realidad para que firmase el acuerdo como ella lo había hecho. Y aunque Natasha sabía la respuesta de Steve, él quiso preguntar de igual forma del por qué su presencia ahí.

(...)

— _"_ _Lo siento Nat. No puedo firmar"_ —dijo mirándola melancólicamente.

— _"Lo sé..."_

— _"¿Entonces por qué estás acá?_

— _"No quería que estuvieras solo..."_

(...)

Natasha volvió a abrazar a su compañero para consolar su tristeza y soledad después de todo este tiempo luchando solo. Él se aferró a su cintura y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, pudiendo sentir el perfume de su piel. Sentía realmente que se embriagaba sólo con respirar cerca de ella.

A Natasha le recorrió una corriente eléctrica de la cabeza a los pies, cuando Steve se acercó a ella para abrazarla de vuelta. Era un verdadero regalo de Odín el estar ahí en su cama, abrazándolo, rodeando con sus brazos aquella espalda ancha, acercándose más y enredando sus piernas con las de él. No estaban haciendo nada especial por así decirlo y la rubia ya se sentía en el cielo por esto.

Aquel abrazo ya llevaba su tiempo y al parecer, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro. Natasha ya no podía soportar más tenerlo cerca y no hacer nada con respecto a sus sentimientos por él. Lo quería _besar_ , lo quería _con ella_ , aquí y ahora. Pero tenía miedo ser rechazada. Y, como leyendo su mente, Steve Rogers había atrapado sus labios y comenzaba a _besarla_.

—Steve...

—Tienes razón Nat —interrumpió—, disfrutemos el momento mientras podamos...después tendremos _mucho trabajo_ que hacer salvando al mundo...

—¿Me estás invitando a algo? —respondió con los ojos cerrados aún, sintiendo la respiración del rubio aún en sus labios y emitiendo una sonrisa pícara.

—Digamos que si...

Ni siquiera quiso preguntar más. Con aquel pase que Steve le había dado, ella devoraba a su compañero a besos. Eran de aquellos desesperados y ansiados. Natasha enredó sus dedos en la frondosa cabellera de Steve, y tal como lo había imaginado, eran sedosos y suaves.

El rubio se los devolvía con la misma intensidad. Una necesidad de tenerla cerca, saborear sus labios era algo que jamás pensó que pasaría. Eran suaves y hasta sentía que tenían un leve sabor a fresas o era su imaginación. Tomó su cintura, acercándola más a él, para poder sentir su cuerpo con el de él, y se percató que la rubia no llevaba puesto sujetador. Sentía que la sangre se estaba yendo hacia otra parte que no quería, pero era totalmente inevitable.

Ella esbozó una semi sonrisa mientras Steve la besaba. Podía sentir en su vientre, que la _entrepierna_ del ex soldado, empezaba a notarse cada vez más. Y le gustaba. Lo había decidido finalmente. Natasha Romanoff decidió darle a su vida otra oportunidad de amar. Pero esta vez era _diferente_.

Steve Rogers es un hombre bueno, demasiado para ella. Al menos era lo que pensaba. Él se merecía a alguien mejor. Pero aquellos besos la hacían pensar lo contrario. Eran embriagadores y a la vez adictivos. Cada vez que él pasaba sus labios por su cuello, sus hombros, su rostro, dejaba una marca de fuego en aquellas partes.

De pronto, Steve se detuvo un momento para pasar sus manos debajo de la camiseta de Natasha y acariciar su espalda. Ella suspiró excitada con aquel toque, y demonios sólo fue un roce de sus manos.

—¿Qué demonios me estás _haciendo_... ? —preguntó la ex espía con los ojos cerrados.

—¿No te gusta?

—No dije lo contrario,, Rogers... pero creo que... —hizo una pausa y abrió sus ojos para mirarlo fijamente—, has tenido práctica.

—¿Eso piensas? No he podido practicar esto con nadie.

El rubio se alejó de ella, quitándose su camiseta, dejando libre en todo su esplendor, aquel cuerpo bien formado que aún mantenía a pesar del tiempo. Natasha su pulso cardíaco aumentaba cada vez más al verlo semi desnudo frente a ella. De un momento a otro, el ex capitán tomó a la espía de la cintura y la acercó a él, acomodándola encima de su pecho y comenzar nuevamente aquella batalla de besos apasionados.

Steve no dejaba que ella reaccionara, él tenía el control en estos momentos, algo que Natasha le parecía como si fuera otra persona, pero le encantaba ver que podía tomar la iniciativa. Así que, mientras tanto, ella se dejaba llevar por las caricias y besos que el rubio le estaba proporcionando. Ya le tocaría a ella hacerlo sentir en el cielo.

Natasha se detuvo un momento y se sentó encima de su entrepierna, para luego, quitarse ella la camiseta de dormir, tirándola lejos de la cama. Ahora era Steve quien sentía sus pulsaciones a mil por hora. Jamás había llegado tan lejos con una mujer en su vida. Estaba nervioso, pero ansioso a la vez, y se sentía el hombre más afortunado por tenerla ahí, solamente para él y para nadie más.

De pronto, Natasha tomó las manos de Steve, colocándolas en su propia cintura, subiéndolas de a poco hasta llegar a sus senos. Pudo sentir sus manos temblar un poco, así que quiso hablar para tranquilizarlo un poco.

—Qué pasa soldado —habló ella con su tono sensual que conocía bien Steve—, ¿no te gusta lo que _ves_? —se estremeció cuando escuchó decir aquello. Esta mujer sabía muy bien hacia donde iba.

—Tú sabes bien que sí... —respondió con algo de dificultad, y es que era un poco complicado mantener la cordura con Natasha encima de su hombría y, además, estar acariciando delicadamente sus pechos. Se sentían bien al tacto, y tenían el tamaño preciso que encajaban bien en sus manos.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no veías a una mujer desnuda? —volvió a preguntar. Steve se estaba disgustando al parecer, ya que sentía que lo estaba desconcentrando, pero entendía las intenciones de la ex espía de SHIELD.

—Te demostraré que no _tanto_...

Natasha al escuchar esto, abrió sus ojos como platos ¿Acaso Steve Rogers había estado practicando antes? Eso si no se lo esperaba. Sea lo que sea, lo único que quería en estos momentos, era ser una con él y nadie más.

De manera rápida, el rubio se bajó el _short_ que usaba como pijamas y Natasha le ayudó en el proceso, quedando solamente en boxers. La ex espía podía sentir de manera más placentera como la entrepierna de su compañero crecía cada vez más debajo suyo. Tenía que admitir que con sólo ese pequeño toque la estaba volviendo loca.

Steve volvió a tomar a Natasha por la espalda, apegándola contra su pecho para besarla nuevamente. Al parecer, se había hecho adicto a sus labios, pero ahora comenzaba a explorar más el blanco cuerpo de porcelana de la rubia. Comenzó por dejar marcas en sus hombros y cuello. Su compañera lo ayudaba en el proceso, abriéndole paso para que continuara. Simplemente, Natasha estaba perdida con los toques que le proporcionaba Rogers. Podía notar que él tenía mucho cuidado en acariciarla y besarla; quería de cierta manera, demostrarle todo el _amor_ que él sentía por ella todo este tiempo; un amor que quería consumar finalmente con Romanoff.

De pronto, Steve tomó a Natasha de la cintura, para ponerla debajo de él, aprisionándola un poco con todo su cuerpo y ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, una canción para sus oídos. La besó nuevamente, para luego ir bajando a besos por su cuello y llegar a aquellos blanquecinos senos y poder sentirlas en sus labios. Comenzó con uno, succionando su pezón lentamente. La ex espía arqueó un poco la espalda con aquel tacto tan sensual por parte de Steve. Luego, comenzó con el otro y repitió la acción, ya que, al parecer, Natasha lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

La rubia se sentía en éxtasis. Lo quería dentro de ella pronto o iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Pero tampoco quería parecer necesitada o algo por el estilo. Ella también le iba a demostrar que no era el único con aquella iniciativa en la cama. Por más ganas que tuviese Natasha, quería descubrir hasta dónde podía llegar Steve Rogers con ella. Y al parecer estaba llegando bastante lejos.

—Has tenido... —su voz era ronca, pero sonaba sexy de todas formas—, bastante práctica —Natasha pasaba entre sus dedos el sedoso cabello de su amante, mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo la lengua traviesa de él entre ambos senos. Además, de que aquella barba le daba cosquillas. No creía que el rubio en estos años a escondidas no haya tenido siquiera algún encuentro sexual o algo parecido, porque esto era definitivamente experiencia.

—Lo estoy haciendo bien al parecer... —levantó su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella sonrió tímidamente y Steve la leyó inmediatamente—, ¿de verdad piensas que estuve ya con _alguien_ más?

—Lo haces como si fueras un profesional, a mí no me puedes mentir, tú lo sabes —acercó el rostro de él al suyo besándolo.

—Entonces estás perdiendo tu don, Natasha... —Steve bajó su tono de voz para poder susurrarle a su oído—, porque no he _hecho el amor_ con nadie más... y sabes que soy sincero.

—Es eso o aprendiste a mentir demasiado bien... —eso último sonó como un disgusto o tal vez...

—¿ _Celosa,_ Romanoff?

Era de no creerlo. No le cabía en la cabeza la confesión de Steve. Pero le creía. Confiaba en él ¿pero acaso importaba si era virgen o no? De todas maneras, daba igual, todos tenemos una primera vez en la vida, sea cual sea la experiencia. Si es a los dieciocho o a los noventa y tantos. Lo único que pensaba ahora Natasha, era el pasar este momento tan íntimo con él. Sólo eran ellos dos, solos en aquella cabaña en medio del profundo bosque de los Alpes. Eso era lo único que importaba. No Capitán América, no BlackWidow, sólo Steve y Natasha, amándose y deseándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Porque nadie sabía lo que podría pasar en el futuro.

Steve pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la ex espía, bajando lentamente la parte de debajo de su pijama, quedando solo con su ropa interior, que para más remate era de color negro con transparencias. El rubio tomó aire para calmar sus pasiones un poco sin que Natasha lo notase. Pero era demasiado tarde, ella notó la expresión en su rostro, y le gustaba. La rusa soltó una pequeña risa.

Ahora era turno de ella tener algo de liderazgo en esta batalla carnal. Y Natasha era bastante competitiva. Al igual que Steve, ella empezó con besos igual, pero empezaba a dar pequeños mordiscos en su cuello y oreja. Rogers trató de ocultar en su garganta aquel gemido, pero no pudo. Y esto obviamente era un indicador para Natasha, le estaban gustando sus toques.

Empezó su camino de besos, bajando por su cuello, sus pectorales, su abdomen, hasta llegar al camino de la felicidad. Se detuvo un momento, para bajar lentamente la última prenda que Steve poseía en su cuerpo. Y listo, lo tenía completamente desnudo para _ella_. Pero no fue directamente a eso. Natasha se volvió a sentar encima de su virilidad y comenzaba a moverse lentamente para darle un poco de satisfacción a su compañero.

Ella observaba su rostro. Steve permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo cada movimiento de ella encima de él y de su _amigo_ ; no podía pensar con claridad, pero tenía que aceptar que aquella mujer sabía hacer todo demasiado bien.

Nuevamente, Steve tomó a Natasha por la cintura y la acomodó debajo de él y la aprisionó con más fuerza que hace un momento. Y ella sabía perfectamente que el momento había llegado. El rubio bajó su mano derecha hacia las caderas de la ex espía, bajando su ropa interior. Ella ayudó en el proceso también, zafándose de aquel pedazo de tela, quedando completamente desnuda bajo su piel. Steve abrió sus piernas y se puso entre medio, pero sin entrar aún. Ella lo rodeó con sus piernas inmediatamente y comenzaron nuevamente una batalla de besos, pero esta vez se notaba que ardían, ya no era como hace un momento, que era más o menos lento y pausado. Ambos sudaban de lujuria y ya no les importaba nada. Si los gemidos eran fuertes o si las mordidas que ella le proporcionaba a Steve eran con algo de dolor.

—Steve... —soltó agitada. El rubio la seguía besando mientras ella hablaba—, ¿crees que, esto esté bien?

—¿Por qué no? —se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Era un hermoso retrato verla así, sus labios hinchados por todos los besos, el sudor que brillaba y su cabello semi mojado—, ¿ya no quieres seguir?

—Estás demente Rogers... mira como me tienes, no puedes parar aquí —ella lo miró con algo de enfado y Steve sólo le respondió con una leve sonrisa. Se acercó a su oído nuevamente para susurrarle.

—No me distraigas, _Romanoff..._

Su compañera sintió la entrada de él rápidamente, haciendo que ella soltase un gemido ahogado pero lleno de satisfacción. Finalmente podía sentirlo dentro de ella, y era maravilloso. Steve también se sentía en la gloria. No sabía muy bien cómo describir la sensación, pero era fantástica. Cerró sus ojos y lentamente comenzaba aquel vaivén que ambos estaban deseando.

Natasha rodeó nuevamente a Steve con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para que fuera más fácil la acción y él no titubeó en lo absoluto.

Sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidas. La rubia arañaba su espalda cada vez que él entraba en ella.

Steve trataba de mantener la compostura, pero se estaba dejando llevar por el inmenso placer que era hacer el amor con ella. Ni siquiera podía decirse que era sólo sexo. Para él era totalmente diferente.

De pronto, un gemido ahogado salía de la boca de Natasha, haciendo que su compañero se excitara cada vez más. Era como una maldición o algo por el estilo, un cántico que lo embobaba completamente y lo mantenía en éxtasis.

—No te detengas... por favor, _no te detengas..._

Alcanzó a decir ella, cuando una ola de placer se apoderaba de su propio cuerpo. Steve sintió de pronto, que Natasha estaba alcanzando su clímax y decidió aumentar un poco la velocidad de sus embestidas, porque él también estaba llegando a su punto de ebullición.

La tomó por la espalda para abrazarla, y ella también lo rodeó con sus brazos, acelerando lo que se vendría. Los gemidos eran cada vez más y más acelerados que hace unos momentos atrás. Steve emitió un gimoteo, ocultándolo en el cuello de su compañera y ella no quería sentir más placer, porque la voz ronca de Steve sobre su cuello la ponía más de puntas.

Ambos empezaron a detener el ritmo, concluyendo que habían llegado a sus clímax respectivos. Estaban agitados, como si hubieran corrido la maratón más larga de la historia. El rubio se separó de ella, para depositar un beso en su frente, pero ella lo tomó del rostro y lo besó. Steve reposó su cuerpo encima de ella.

—Eso fue... intenso. —dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, mientras acurrucaba el rostro de Steve entre su pecho desnudo. Él aún no decía nada. Estaba agitado y pensando todo lo que pasó hace unos momentos. Natasha acomodó algunos cabellos de él que estaban pegados a su frente.

—Esto es peor que ir y volver al pequeño pueblo... —finalmente habló y Natasha soltó una carcajada con aquel comentario—, me habían dicho que...era un buen ejercicio hacer _esto_...

—Pues... podemos hacer todo el ejercicio que quieras —ella le susurró, haciendo que él tuviera una pequeña corriente eléctrica. Y claro, obviamente habría más episodios como estos y ambos lo sabían. Una vez que empiezas, no terminas.

Steve sentía el corazón satisfecho. No podía pedir nada más. Quería decirle a Natasha lo mucho que la _amaba_ , que prácticamente quería estar a su lado toda la vida o lo que quedase de eso. Pero no se atrevía. Y era un tonto por no atreverse, acababan de _hacer el amor_ o eso creía. Era el momento preciso...

—Sabes... —comenzó ella—, al principio no sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía por _ti_.

—Natasha... —pero ella detuvo su hablar, tapando la boca de su compañero con su dedo índice.

—Me di cuenta... que el estar juntos nos hace más fuertes... pero esa fuerza con el tiempo, se fue convirtiendo en otra cosa que no quería aceptar... —su voz era nostálgica—, no quería sentir que te _quería más_ de lo normal, porque me hacía daño. Y tampoco quería hacerte daño a ti... porque no lo mereces. —él la escuchaba atentamente, no quería interrumpir—, y después de todo... siempre fuiste tú Steve.

El mencionado abrió los ojos sin comprender aún las palabras de Natasha. Inspiró profundamente, mientras la abrazaba cada vez más para ocultar su nerviosismo.

»—Pero sabes... estoy completamente rota, Steve, y suelo hacerle lo mismo a todo lo que toco...

—Me has _tocado_ y no ha pasado nada —la cuestionó con una sonrisa sincera y tranquila, de esas típicas de él que, en secreto, ella solía calcar en su mente para pasar el rato. Sin embargo, le tenía otro argumento en contra, como siempre.

—Es porque me alejo un segundo antes de hacerte daño... —ella le responde con una sonrisa ladina, pero coqueta a la vez.

—Me haces más daño cuando te _vas_... —susurró en sus labios. —, no te marches más, por favor... —su tono de voz era casi de súplica, y era que, después de esto, simplemente no podía hacerse la idea de dejarla ir. No esta vez.

—Prometo no irme nunca de tu lado...

* * *

Habían pasado aproximadamente un mes, donde Steve Rogers y Natasha Romanoff permanecían juntos en aquella cabaña que habían bautizado como su hogar permanente. Se sentía bien el vivir sin preocuparse de los problemas, y ahora, Rogers se sentía con más ánimo y energía que antes. No sólo porque Natasha ahora estaba a su lado como algo más que su compañera, más bien, necesitaba en quien confiarle su vida.

Natasha era como un bálsamo en la vida de Steve Rogers. Y ella, necesitaba de su compañía y sus consejos, como siempre solía guiarle. Se complementaban y eso era lo hermoso de esta relación. Una amistad duradera, que, con el tiempo, se fue transformando en algo más. No fue forzado, solo se dieron las cosas de manera natural, hasta llegar al punto, donde ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro.

* * *

La rubia había escuchado un ruido afuera de la casa y se asustó. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó en silencio para ver si podía escuchar algo más. Su compañero estaba aún durmiendo, y no lo culpaba, anoche habían bebido hasta muy tarde conversando sobre los viejos tiempos y una que otra pena por ahí para después terminar en... _ya saben_.

Siguió escuchando aquellos pasos. Eran lentos y precisos. Como si quisieran ocultarse. Ella no lo pensó más, se levantó de la cama y tomó el arma que guardaba en el cajón de la mesita de noche para cerciorarse de que sólo era otro animal del bosque.

Los pasos de Natasha ni se escuchaban, no por algo era la mejor espía del mundo. Además, que estaba a pies descalzos, así que técnicamente, no emitía ruido.

Se acercó finalmente a la puerta de la cabaña y se quedó ahí, pegando su oreja para escuchar mejor. Estaba casi segura, que alguien estaba del otro lado. Su respiración y sus latidos empezaron a aumentar por la adrenalina de saber quién o qué era.

—¿Nat? —se escuchó la voz de Steve que provenía de la habitación—, ¿pasa algo?

—Hay alguien afuera —dijo seria—, escuché sus pasos. —Steve tragó saliva y no lo pensó dos veces, fue a buscar también un arma que custodiaba en el armario y la acompañó.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó algo confuso aún, ya que se había levantado hace poco.

—Claro que sí —Natasha se fijó que su compañero sólo tenía la parte de abajo de su pijama y nada más. Le susurró—, Steve, ponte algo —Sin más, el de apellido Rogers tomó una camiseta de color gris que había dejado encima de una silla y se la colocó de mala gana.

—Tú también tienes pijama, Nat —ella rodó los ojos y siguió escuchando detrás de la puerta con su arma cargada en ambas manos.

—A la cuenta de tres, Rogers.

Natasha susurró el conteo. Steve tenía su arma preparada también para disparar en caso de cualquier evento que sucediese ahí. La rubia contó hasta tres y abrió la puerta de la casa, encontrándose con...

—¿Sam? —la rusa bajó su arma aliviada y sorprendida a la vez con su inusual visita—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Veo que Steve no te avisó. Le había mandado un par de mensajes anoche, pero... —Falcon había llegado de improviso, o eso era lo que pensaba Natasha. Y al verlos, sacó sus pequeñas conclusiones y emitió una sonrisa pícara—, veo que tenían otros asuntos que atender.

—¡Sam! —reaccionó Steve Rogers, dejando de lado su arma y se acercó para darle un caluroso abrazo—, lo siento, tenía el teléfono apagado.

—Claro, y bien apagado —sonrió él y Steve no dijo nada—, oye esta barba, ¿hace cuántos meses no te afeitas? Y Natasha, tu cabello...

—No querrás saber —Natasha se acerca a la puerta para cerrarla.

* * *

Sam había llegado hasta el refugio de Rogers porque donde estaba escondiéndose actualmente, ya le habían seguido mucho la pista. Así que decidió pedirle asilo a su compañero. Pensó encontrarlo solo, aunque imaginaba que ella llegaría a él en algún momento. Natasha siempre había estado del lado de Steve, independiente de sus acciones. Ella era su mano derecha en todo.

Steve empezó a preparar algo de desayuno para su compañero y Natasha le sirvió una taza de café en grano recién molido.

—Gracias Nat. —asintió sonriéndole y se dirigió a la habitación. El moreno la siguió con su vista hasta que cerró la puerta. Steve se había sentado con él, mientras le pasaba algo de jugo de naranja y unos huevos con tocino en una pequeña sartén—. No has perdido el tiempo por lo que veo.

—¿De qué hablas? —quiso evadir el tema, pero Sam no era idiota.

—Vamos, no es necesario que lo oculten, se nota _demasiado_. Pero no te preocupes, yo no he visto nada ni diré nada. —hizo el gesto de cerrándose la boca como si fuera un cierre y soltó una carcajada. Steve sólo pudo reír con algo de nerviosismo ante el comentario de su amigo.

— _Natasha_ me hace bien. —dijo mirando su propia taza de café.

—Lo sé —se cruzó de brazos y continuó—, y es bueno que se den apoyo, después de todo, han peleado muchas batallas juntos. Es normal.

Después de una larga conversación después de todos años, Sam estaba feliz de ver a sus compañeros. Pero tenía una noticia que contarles a ambos. Natasha había aprovechado de darse una pequeña ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

—Chicos, no he venido a arruinarle las vacaciones, pero... tenemos trabajo. —Sam cambió su semblante a uno más serio.

—Dinos ¿qué hay que hacer? —Natasha se unió a ellos sentándose en la mesa también.

—Bueno, —siguió Falcon—, recientemente, algunas bases de HYDRA que se volvieron a activar, y están planeando algo y obviamente no es bueno. —suspiró—, Scott estaba vigilando algunas en Alemania.

—No creo que sea con respecto al proyecto "Soldado del Invierno", dijiste que todos habían fallecido o no Steve —ella lo miró y el rubio asintió dándole la razón.

—Sea cual sea el motivo, debemos investigar. Lo más probable es que gente inocente esté en peligro. Pero debemos ser cautelosos, ya saben... somos prófugos aún. —recordó Sam a sus compañeros.

—Hace bastante tiempo que no tenemos acción —dijo Steve un poco más relajado que hace un momento—, ya me estaba empezando a aburrir.

—Anoche no dijiste eso. —habló Natasha algo pensativa y Sam se quedó sin palabras. Miró a Steve y éste tampoco decía nada.

—Creo que alguien está en problemas. —fue lo único que atinó a decir Sam en ayuda para Rogers. Los tres rieron ante la broma que había dicho Natasha. Obviamente, si había algo de verdad en eso, pero era un secreto que ambos se llevarían a la tumba.

—Y bien ¿Cuándo partimos? —preguntó Steve, sabiendo que nuevamente se embarcarían en una próxima aventura. Pero ahora junto a Sam y Natasha.

* * *

**[FIN]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Pues soy relativamente nueva en esta plataforma. Me he fijado que hay muchos fanfics en inglés romanogers y bueno, acá publicaré los míos que he estado escribiendo desde el 2014 aproximadamente. Espero que les guste y si quieren seguirme, tengo mis historias publicadas en otras plataformas y si gustan pueden seguirme ahí:
> 
> Wattpad: kwidow_stories  
> Fanfiction: kwidow  
> Instagram: kwidow_stories
> 
> ¡Gracias por leerme!


End file.
